


Azzurro Parigi

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma niente sembra adeguato, così continua a fissarlo negli occhi; anche quelli sono uguali ma questo azzurro non lo ricorda affatto, è una sfumatura diversa. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azzurro Parigi

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _ma questo azzurro non lo ricorda affatto_ per Sappi Cederle @ Maridichallenge

La prima volta che lo rivede pensa di esserselo immaginato; dà la colpa alla suggestione degli Champs-Elysee, all’euforia di trovarsi di nuovo, dopo più di un anno, nella stessa città e sotto lo stesso sole che ora brilla splendente su di lui. Il tempo di una macchina e Caffrey, sempre che sia stato lui, è sparito. Tutto normale. Sorride e continua la sua passeggiata verso l’hotel nel quale alloggia.  
La seconda volta non ha dubbi, è Neal quello che si destreggia senza fatica tra i tavolini di un bar; non uno qualsiasi, ovviamente, uno di quei cafè raffinati dove ci lasci l’equivalente di un pranzo a buon mercato, e solo per un cappuccino e una brioche. Gli ha sorriso per un attimo attraverso la vetrata e poi ha ripreso a camminare, diretto alla cucina, a un’altra via d’uscita.  
Quando finalmente sono faccia a faccia, ogni possibilità di fuga impossibile (almeno che Caffrey non lo voglia), Peter si gode il momento. Sono tre giorni che è a Parigi, sua moglie e suo figlio sono con lui, in fondo è lì in _vacanza_ , ma salire sulla cima di Notre Dame con il passeggino non è stata un’opzione valida e non hanno voluto svegliare Neal, e non ha fretta. Ha imparato a non averne mai con lui, quindi si gode il momento e lo studia –come Caffrey sta facendo con lui. Non sembra passato un giorno dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto, è solo un po’ più roseo di quell’ultima immagine che non è mai riuscito a cacciare, nemmeno una volta saputo che era ancora vivo. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma niente sembra adeguato, così continua a fissarlo negli occhi; anche quelli sono uguali ma questo azzurro non lo ricorda affatto, è una sfumatura diversa. Forse è colpa delle luci della cattedrale, o almeno questa è l’opzione più facile da sopportare, più facile del pensiero che sia dovuto a quel lato di Caffrey, quello criminale, che non è riuscito a cacciare quel tanto sufficiente per farlo rimanere al suo fianco.  
“Ciao, Peter.”  
È Neal a rompere il silenzio-non silenzio, sono circondati da persone ben lontane dall’essere interessati al loro incontro e a stare zitte.  
“Ciao, Neal.”  
Sta sorridendo, mimando il ghigno sulle labbra dell’altro. Certe cose difficilmente cambiano e finché il suo ex collega sarà in vita, potrà sempre contare che il loro rapporto è una di queste.


End file.
